


Agiels Not Required

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker RPF
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XIII, prompt "legend of the seeker roleplay"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agiels Not Required

“We can’t,” Bridget says. They’re hard words to say; Tabrett’s hand is already down her pants, _moving_. “You know we can’t.”  
  
“I’ll be careful, Mother Confessor,” Tabrett purrs, laying her down on the bed. “I hardly intend for this to be a one time tryst.” She strokes Bridget’s sex through thin cotton, wrist trapped at the tightness of her waist. Bridget _responds_ , with a soft gasp, pulling Tabrett down to lay with her, leaning flush against her.  
  
“Cara,” Bridget pleads, hips rolling gently as Tabrett teases with her fingers. “Please, be careful. I couldn’t bear to lose you.”  
  
“The only thing you’re losing tonight,” Tabrett whispers in Bridget’s ear, “is _control_. Multiple times.”  
  
Bridget moans, pulls Tabrett into a kiss, hot and deep. She only breaks it to pant into Tab’s neck as Tab’s fingers slide out, unzip her, then slide back in, over bare skin this time. Bridget keens, twisting her body a bit; Tabrett is half on top of her already, but Bridget just wants more _contact_ , more kissing and more everything. “Take me, Cara,” Bridget murmurs. “I want you to.”  
  
“Kahlan,” Tabrett groans, like a wish fulfilled at last, and curls her fingers, slips them inside Bridget’s sex. She fucks like a Mord-Sith would, with fierceness and control, always an eye on Bridget’s pleasure. Her release builds with Tabrett’s thrusting, the way her hand has slipped up Bridget’s shirt to cup and palm her breasts, the way Tab is soon breathing quick as well.  
  
“Close,” Bridget warns, though her body clenches, wanting to ensure Tab’s fingers stay right where they are. “Cara, oh, I’m close.”  
  
“So soon?” Tabrett appears almost crestfallen. “Maybe I should make you beg.”  
  
“Cara!” Bridget hisses, trying to keep her thighs from squeezing together as pleasure pulses in her groin.  
  
“Cara what?” Tabrett presses. She’s merciless with her fingers, filling Bridget’s sex and giving her just enough contact where she needs it most. “Cara stop? Cara don’t stop? Let me come, Cara?”  
  
It was too late for all that. Bridget comes, Tabrett’s hand still down her pants, fingers still inside her, feeling _everything_. Just to make her point, Tabrett leans the rest of the way over Bridget as she finishes, kissing her neck, waiting with her chin between Bridget’s heaving breasts. Finally, she pulls her fingers free, and licks them clean while Bridget watches with dark eyes.  
  
“Why’d you do that?” Bridget complains suddenly. “Now you’re dead.”  
  
Tabrett shakes her head. “Am not.”  
  
“Yes you are.”  
  
After a moment, Tab widens her eyes at her. “You completely forgot.”  
  
Bridget scrunches her nose in return. “Did not. Forgot what?”  
  
“The loophole!”  
  
“Oh! Which?”  
  
Tabrett sighs, resting her head on Bridget’s chest. “True love, of course,” she mutters, listening to her slowing heartbeat.  
  
“Oh! Right.” Bridget thinks for a moment, blue eyes sparkling. “Well, you did say something about multiple times. Your Mother Confessor would put her Mord-Sith’s words to the test.”  
  
Tabrett rolls her eyes, but grins, brushing a kiss over Bridget’s lips. “By your command, Kahlan.”


End file.
